1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooking apparatus including a metal foam or a filter, and a method of controlling the same
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking apparatuses are appliances which heat food in a cooking chamber thereof using gas or electricity. Examples of the cooking apparatuses include various products such as ovens and microwave ovens, and the ovens of them are classified into a gas oven and an electric oven according to the types of heating sources.
The cooking apparatuses cook food using heat generated while operating for a time set by a user. Due to heating characteristics of the cooking apparatuses, combustion oxide, oil mist, etc. as well as water vapor are generated on the surface of food when the food is heated, resulting in unpleasant smells during cooking. In addition, a portion of oil mist or the like generated within a range of 100 to 150° C. remains on inner walls of the cooking apparatuses. For this reason, this is a main cause of inner wall contamination and odors when the cooking apparatuses are used for a long time.
In order to periodically remove the inner wall contamination, a pyro-cleaning process which burns contaminants at a temperature of 400 to 500° C. is mainly performed. However, the pyro-cleaning process has a problem in that a great quantity of noxious gas and smoke are generated due to characteristics of burning contaminants through high-temperature heating.